


I Wish I Dreamnt in the Shape of your Mouth

by orphan_account



Category: Until Dawn (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Hand Jobs, Hot Mess, Oral Sex, Spoilers, minor changes to canon, virgins
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-26
Updated: 2015-09-26
Packaged: 2018-04-23 10:09:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4872799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam and Josh hook up, but that really doesn't change anything, now does it?</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Wish I Dreamnt in the Shape of your Mouth

**Author's Note:**

> _I think I fell in love again_  
>  _Maybe I just took too much cough medicine_  
>  _I'm the best worst thing that hasn't happened to you yet_  
>  _The best worst thing_  
> 
> American Beauty/American Psycho - Fall Out Boy

Sam feels her heart in her throat as the psycho finishes his count down and steps out from the door behind her. She jerks to attention, eyes zoning in on the syringe in his hand. The rapid beat of her pulse fills her ears like a warning siren at the sight. Quickly her eyes jerk around as she takes a frightened step back.

 

It takes her half a second to see the vase on the end-table next to her, and another to smash it against the psycho's chest. He stumbles at the impact, and her fight or flight kicks in. Half of her senses scream at her to bolt- but another part roars as loudly as the blood in her ears to take a swing at him. So Sam rushes her assailant as he steps back- just a breath passing between them as she makes up her mind and commits to the reckless action.

 

Her fist rears back with the rest of her body and then arcs forward with all her weight to punch him straight in the face. It knocks the man on his ass and sends the syringe rolling away. It is far too easy to reach down for the mask and rip it away from his face while he lays stunned on the floor, Sam’s hands tremble with nerves the whole time.

 

“Josh..?” Sam breathes loudly, attempting to catch her breath and trying to understand the situation. Nothing makes sense in her adrenaline addled brain. The confusion makes her drop his mask and take a step back as he starts laughing wildly. In the dark of the room it is difficult to see him, but there is a gleam to Josh's eyes as he stares at her unabashed, an eerie glow that is punctuated by the sound of his laughter taking on a mocking pitch. Sam can just barely make out the rest of his face in the dim light- the way his mouth curves up, and the blood weeping from the split in his lip where she had clocked him. It seeps down in a slow path toward his chin, making him look even more off putting.

 

The sight he makes has her mouth go dry.

 

“What… what the fuck Josh?”

 

“What, what Sam? Is it not funny when the shoe’s on the other foot?” he pants, his voice harsh and near cracking.

 

Once the shock leaves her system and all that is left is the remnants of her adrenaline shooting her pulse through her tongue, fury begins to overtake her. Sam steps away from where he lay sprawled laughing on the ground for fear that she might start kicking him and never stop.

 

Josh’s laughter huffs out and dies a slow drawn out death, leaving him just staring at her in an ear ringing silence. His gaze takes on a more appreciative nature, and immediately Sam looks down to find her towel slipping open in a suggestive way that has her gasping. Making an agitated noise, she attempts to adjust it, and Josh chuckles soft and low. God, she’s tired of him laughing.

 

“Shut up Josh,” she hisses, then thinks better of it. “What were you going to do if you caught me?”

 

“What do you think I would have done, had I caught you?” he asks rhetorically, amusement clear in his tone. There is a tense moment of silence before Josh sits up with a quiet groan. For a moment she is distracted as he brings a thumb up to the split of his lip. The pad of it presses against his mouth, causing him to wince slightly, before he pulls it back to examine it. Josh stares openly at the way his blood stains his skin and sinks into the crevices of his thumb print, and she cannot help but notice how captivated he looks.

 

Swallowing, Sam shakes her head, trying to clear it of the distraction- then promptly is struck by the thought that he had been filming her in the bath, of all things.

 

“You… pervert! You were watching me in the bathroom and stole my clothing!”

 

The tone of indignation is enough to draw him away from gazing at his own blood and back to her. A quirky smile twists across his lips as Josh’s eye grew heavy. “You were beautiful, completely unaware that I was watching you.”

 

Sam felt herself flush then, much to her disgust and embarrassment. After everything Josh had just put her through, she still felt herself respond to his compliment.

 

Stupid, stupid, stupid.

 

Of course before the incident she kept her distance from him because it was expected of her, and so Sam's attraction to Josh had always remained silent and unrequited. After all, Josh had always been the brother of her best friends and could be nothing more. Sure, they play-flirted and danced around each other for years, but Sam knew dating him could have - potentially - made things weird if they ever broke it off.  Eventually she figured he had come to the same conclusion, though deep down she thought that maybe once they all headed off to college, she might have attempted approaching him. It was a silly idle fantasy though, nothing really set in stone or that she would have really gone through with. Then after what had happened to Hannah and Beth, he was so broken and…. There had never been a good time to come clean.

 

Now it didn’t matter, because God, had he always been this unstable? How had no one noticed?

 

He rises to his feet then, wobbly at first, but finally gains his footing as he comes to his full height. It sends a bolt of discomfort through her, and suddenly Sam remembers how much taller he is and that only moments ago he had been threatening her.

 

“Don’t be pissy Sammy,” he says imploringly, one hand waving out as if to dispel her unease, “it was just a joke.”

 

Sam’s frowns at him, suddenly uncertain at his disquieting quick change of mood. Slowly he takes a step toward her, his eyes locking with her own, challenging her to run. The urge to back away wars with her need to meet him head on, to prove that he does not scare her, until he is standing right in front of her. He knows her all too well.

 

Gently and unexpectedly he strokes a hand over her face, and this time her heart beats in her throat for an entirely different reason. This is so- _so_ _terribly_ wrong.

 

"You know I'd never really hurt you, right?" he says as he leans in, voice gone so soft and sincere.

 

When their mouths meet with a tentative touch, it is the start of a new curious fledgling thing between them. For a moment they part for air, and all she can taste is the taint of his blood in her mouth when she licks her lips. It tastes like tangy iron, as bitter and unappealing as it is thick and cloying. The flick of her tongue along her lips seems to catch his eyes though, and his breath hitches at the sight, then he moves in to kiss her again.

 

This time their lips meet in a fervor, his hands fumble down to her hips and pull her against his chest. Josh is solid and unyielding against her in a way she had never managed to properly picture before- not that she had thought about him often. For all his nerdy love of horror movies and easy nature, he is not a scrawny nerd guy under that plaid shirt- no, he is made up of lean muscle, long limbs, and broad shoulders.

 

Sam pulls away and digs her fingers into the fabric at his shoulder blades, her mouth going to the hollow of his throat to taste his skin. The action surprises him, draws free a gasp from his lungs as he grips into her hips and thrust forward to grind his erection against her. The action causes her to draw back as Sam makes a startled noise because…. because he’s hard- _he’s hard for her_.

 

The revelation on its own is stunning, leaving her breathless, but the press of him against her makes her want to try something new. Carefully she slides her hand between them and touches him experimentally, marveling at the way he pulses and twitches so eagerly against her hand. Sam has seen porn, she’s touched herself, but she hasn’t ever really touched a guy before. Not like this, not really. It wasn’t on her bucket list right now, there were so many other things to do than have sex- and really, who needed a boyfriend anyway? Boyfriends could be needy, and selfish, and all they wanted was to have sex, right?

 

Yet here she was, cupping Josh in the palm of her hand as he bucks up into her. _Did she want to have sex with him_? His eyes are so heavy now, just half lidded slants as he stares down at her with so much want. The way each of his breaths gasp so desperately when she squeezes him sends a thrill of heat through her stomach. _Maybe_ , Sam thinks as he moans at her touch- _probably_.

 

“Sammy, Sam, Samantha,” he groans, head falling back, “please, please, _please_.”

 

He does not demand that she get him off, and that alone wins him so many points. Instead he begs, begs for her touch, and she never could have possibly known that seeing Josh coming undone like this would be such a turn on.

 

“Show me,” she all but whispers. Quickly he undoes his pants and carelessly shoves them down his hips, then grasps her hand with care. They both take his cock in hand, and he guides her along the length of it in swift strokes.

 

“Like that,” he pants out before burying his head against the juncture of her neck and shoulder, mouthing the skin there. He lets her hand go so he can grip at her side, opts to let her touch him how she wishes as he thrusts into her fist. Precum begins to leak heavily from the tip of his erection, slickening up his movements when it coats her hands. It isn’t as gross as she thought it would be, and instead Sam finds herself fascinated at the way he slips over her palm and fingers so easily.

 

Josh whispers her name repeatedly and reverently against her skin as he grows thicker in her hand. He must be close, she thinks, moments before he lets out a broken groan and jerks forward, cumming in her palm, against his shirt, and the front of her towel.

 

He is panting as she pulls away, her hand wiping the sticky fluid of his release off on the towel without a second thought- it is already soiled anyway.

 

There is a wild and desperate look in Josh’s eyes when she meets them once more, and the expression has her off balance and worried at what he might do next. Before she can even comprehend what he is planning, he pulls the towel off her body, then drops to his knees before her to drag one of her thighs over his shoulder. Sam cries out, shocked, and nearly up ends, if not for the solid grasp he has on her body.

 

The hot press of his mouth straight to her sex has her shoving a hand over her own to keep quiet. There is no art to the way he presses his lips to her, or how his tongue strokes along the length of her slit, but it’s a hot and wet feeling. Unfamiliar, but strangely good. Eagerly he parts her labia to push his tongue inside her, making her exhale violently from her nose at the wet intrusion. He makes a low noise in his throat, tongue curling then dragging up and up until he touches it to her clit. He strokes along it in wet, long licks, putting curious and varying amounts of pressure each time.

 

This time she does cry out once more, the noise loud and hardly muffled by her own hand.

 

“Did you like that?” he pulls back to ask, and it is equal parts pride and uncertainty. His eyes are gazing up at her, large, possessive. Before she can answer him, Josh presses his mouth around her clit, then starts to suck. At first it’s too hard, too much teeth and not enough tongue- but there is no way to articulate that to him. It’s a new sensation and there are no coherent words that she can form to explain what she needs. Each pull of his mouth sends a spark of heat through her body that just keeps building. Eventually he adjusts to her wants- if not slowly and imperfectly. Whether he learns by her expressions or noise, she has not the slightest idea. All she knows is the burning heat growing and knotting in her stomach.

 

When he finally pushes a finger inside her, Sam feels herself reaching the cusp of the edge, she is so close to hitting that orgasmic high that she is near rolling hips into his mouth. Josh takes it, takes her movements and thrusts the digit inside her rapidly- too roughly even, but it’s enough, and Sam is cumming after a few more pumps.

 

Josh guides her to the floor after, because her limbs have long gone limp. All of them tremble from being tensed far too long and the exertion of her orgasm, but she feels amazing. He kneels down next to Sam, stroking her hair. He bends closer to  kiss her lips sweetly, then her nose, then her forehead. At the end Josh gives her a sad smile.

 

“I’m sorry,” he says right before shoving the needle in her neck.

**Author's Note:**

> My slow descent into shipping hell begins... I might write a follow up later- but it won't be fluffy, none of this will ever be fluffy unless I au it.


End file.
